


A Navigator's Tools

by DanceWithMeForScience



Series: Turning to Piracy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flirting, M/M, No Explicit Sexual Content, Paul likes puns, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Humor, just jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMeForScience/pseuds/DanceWithMeForScience
Summary: Paul is a pirate now, but apparently not all his humor translates.Set a couple months after The Navigator.





	A Navigator's Tools

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Culmets Celebration Week for 2019! Be sure to check out the other stories, and find us on Tumblr @culmetsweek and Twitter @culmetsweek2019.

“What are you doing?” Hugh’s voice rings through Paul’s cabin from the doorway.

“Hey,” Paul says cheerfully, his eyes still on his work. Hugh’s boots click across the floorboards. Hugh rests his chin on top of Paul’s head, resting his elbows on Paul’s shoulders and clasping his hands over Paul’s chest. “Just updating my charts with my notes from the last voyage.”

Hugh giggles. Paul frowns. “What’s so funny?”

Hugh gestures at the peninsula of Quibble Island, which Paul has already noticed bears a striking resemblance to a penis. “I’ve never seen it on a map,” he says. “I had no idea. It’s very… suggestive.”

Paul sets down his charcoal and turns in his chair to look up at his partner. “You really don’t have a navigator’s brain,” he observes. “As soon as we circumnavigated the island I had a good idea of the shape of the place.”

“Maybe we should go ashore.” Hugh grins down at him teasingly. “I’d love to circumnavigate you on that beach, under the stars.”

“Oh?” Paul gets to his feet, wrapping his arms around Hugh’s waist, looping his thumbs into the back of Hugh’s belt. “Well, that’s a nice comp-ASS you’ve got there. Wouldn’t mind circumnavigating it myself.”

Hugh groans. “Compass? Really?”

“Yeah, because with you around, I don’t even need a SEXtant.”

Hugh groans louder and pushes himself away on Paul’s shoulders. “Paul. That’s awful.”

Paul affects an expression of extreme dismay, unimpressed. “It is _not_. I thought pirates had a bawdier sense of humor.”

“Humor, yes. _Puns_? No.”

Paul sniffs. “Your terrible sense of humor notwithstanding, why don’t we go ashore for the night.” He can’t hold back a grin, as he says, “I’d bring some provisions, but I think the astroLUBE would be more useful.”

“_Dammit_, Paul. I’m this close to going back to my cabin and locking you out,” Hugh threatens, on the verge of losing his composure with laughter.

“I’ll only recite puns in the corridor until you let me in.”

Hugh pulls Paul close for a long, passionate kiss that leaves Paul wanting to just close his cabin door and start the festivities here. But Hugh does eventually end the kiss, his eyes sparkling with fondness as he steps back. “All right, I’ll go grab us a tarpaulin and things from the quartermaster. Get your blankets and meet me at the row boat. Don’t be long.” Hugh gives Paul a peck on the cheek and heads toward the door.

But Paul can’t hold this one back. “Actually, maybe we do need a sextant. Get it? _Sex-tent_!”

He just barely hears Hugh muttering, “Stars, give me strength...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave me a comment if you enjoyed! I love some silly wordplay - bad puns are good puns.


End file.
